


Blind

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Force Blind [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Character, Dad AU, M/M, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Their son goes blind when he's six years old, and is wracked by nightmares of colors and chases.-In the future, a fortune teller lives on the streets and demonstrates his power to a local couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished another piece of the force blind verse,,,,finally we get into why this is verse is called Force Blind  
> funfact Deimos is blind because of untreated space-glaucoma. it happened a bit faster than it probably happens in real life, but,,,,,its Star Wars i can take liberties

**Blind**

Deimos started squinting a lot when he was a toddler, and ND-95 picked up on it. Gradually, it worsened to the point where Deimos couldn't make out the words and pictures on the datapad ND-95 used to read to him. ND-95 expressed its concerns to Hux, and Deimos was given a pair of glasses.

They didn't work for long, and his vision continued to decrease.

Finally, ND-95 suggested they bring Deimos to a medic, who told them that the damage was irreversible. He was offered medicine to try to stop the damage from increasing, but after a few months of use, it showed no signs of working. 

At age five, the medic suggested, "Well, you could always have his eyes replaced by cybernetics."

"That would work." Kylo looked to Hux. "What do you think?"

Hux looked over at their son. Deimos had been set down to play with ND-95 while they discussed things with the doctor. He was stacking blocks, carefully feeling them and making sure they were stacked well with his hands. ND-95 brought over more blocks, "Deimos, what are you building?"

"Nn... towers."

"How about a room? I'll help you! Let's move your towers into a wall."

"Okay."

Hux sighed. "I don't know. He's doing fine without his sight. He has Andy to guide him around."

-

_"Hey, are you the fortune teller?" The truth-seer blinked, the two force presences in front of him bringing him back to reality from where he'd been lost in thought. "Hello?"_

_"I'm the fortune teller, yes."_

_"Told you this was him!"_

_"This is the fortune teller? He's some blind waste of space on the side of the road." The second voice was higher pitched and annoyed._

_"This blind waste of space has working ears, you know." He crossed his legs. His foot knocked into his cane, so he felt for it before it could roll off too far, and set it over his lap._

_"Yeah, Cin, don't be an ass. This guy is the real deal," the first person insisted. "Sorry about Cin, she's upper class." Cin huffed. Her force aura shifted, and the seer guessed she had crossed her arms._

_Sighing, the seer shifted. "What is it?"_

_"You can tell when someone's lying, right?" The seer nodded. "Good, I just wanted to do that with Cin. Have some fun."_

_"Okay. Cin, tell me a truth." The seer looked at her._

_"Oh, alright. Emmen, this is stupid. Fine. I have a pet lothcat named Anabel."_

_"Tell a lie."_

_"I've been married three times." There, a tell in her aura._

_The seer made a vague gesture, "Start asking her questions."_

_Emmen started, "Hmm... What's your favorite color?"_

_"Dark purple." The seer nodded. Cin scoffed, "I'm literally wearing it. Of course he knows."_

_"He's_ blind _, Cin. Do you really have two sisters?"_

_"Yes!" A nod._

_"Huh. For real?" Cin made an unhappy noise. "Okay, then... where were you, yesterday?"_

_"I told you, I went to my mom's house to spend time with her."_

_"Lie." The seer rested his chin in his hands, balancing his elbows on his knees._

_"What?!"_

_"Are you cheating on me?"_

_"No!"_

_"Lie."_

_"I kriffing knew it!" Emmen snapped. "Pfassk you, Cin."_

_"You're going to believe this guy?! Emmen, you-"_

_"He's been here for years, never been wrong once. Of course I believe him. Hey, do you want money? As thanks for helping me decide to ditch my cheating girlfriend. You don't look like you have any. Want some for food?"_

_"I get food at the shelter."_

_"I can still give you some." Emmen pressed some credits into his hand when he held it out, sighing. "There."_

_"Thank you."_

-

"Deimos, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Hux lifted up the boy and pulled him onto his lap. Deimos curled up against him.

"Would you like to have your eyes replaced so you can see, or do you want to keep them but be unable to see? You can always get them replaced when you're older if you change your mind."

Deimos thought about it. "I can change my mind?"

"That's right."

"I'll keep 'em, then!" Deimos pushed himself off of Hux's lap. He went back to ND-95, who excitedly chittered about games they could play.

-

_"Run, Deimos!" ND-95 screeched, and everything was dark but he began to run towards a beautiful expanse of colors in the distance. An burning presence came above him, and when he looked up, there was the most beautiful force aura he'd ever-_

-

Deimos shouted as he woke up, flailing. He'd been having stranger and stranger nightmares as his sight completely vanished. Hux came into his room, "Deimos? Are you alright?"

He reached out for him, and Hux sat down and hugged him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Mhmm... someone was chasing me again." He buried his face against his mother, trembling.

"It's just a dream, it's not real. Don't cry..."

-

Shortly after his sixth birthday, a man glowing blue appeared in his vision. It was startling. He could see people's force auras, but no defining details. The man tried to speak to him, but Deimos couldn't hear a word he said. He decided not to mention it to his parents or nanny droid. They wouldn't believe him.

When ND-95 read him a book about Anakin Skywalker, the man got excited, gesturing to himself. 

That night, he spoke to the man, "Are you my great-grandpa?"

The man, the ghost, nodded.

"Goodnight..."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
